


he knows

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler points something out to an oblivious Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he knows

“Alright, you’re free to go!” the teacher finally announced. Troye got up from his seat on the gym’s bleachers as quickly as he could, letting out a sigh of relief. That had been awkward as hell, especially with Connor leaning on Troye’s leg like he was. Troye swore there must be zero fat on that boy’s back, because every time he moved, Troye felt his spine shift too. His ripped skinny jeans hadn’t made the situation any better. The holes provided the opportunities for the ridges of Connor’s back and the soft fabric of Connor’s shirt to make direct contact with his skin.

Suddenly, Tyler, his only friend in the class, broke him out of his train of thought. “Hey, Troye!” he called out, grabbing Troye by his shoulder to get his attention. “You’re about the same shade as a tomato! What happened?” 

“Oh.” Troye hadn’t even noticed his face heating up. “I don’t know.”

Tyler crossed his arms and gave Troye a stern look. “Don’t play stupid, Sivan. What happened?”

Troye sighed in defeat. It was a lost cause trying to hide anything from Tyler. “Well, there was a particularly good-looking boy leaning on my leg…” 

“Ooh!” Tyler squealed, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Who was it? Was it Joey? Or Sawyer? Joe? Caspar? Oh my god, was it Connor?” 

Troye blushed even more furiously, if that was physically capable at this point. “It was Connor,” he said ever-so-softly, as to not let anyone else know.

Tyler smiled. "I totally ship it."

“Shut up!” Troye said a little too loudly for his liking. “Besides, he barely knows I exist, so we're not getting together anytime soon.”

“I think he knows you exist, Troye,” Tyler replied, making a small hand gesture towards another hallway. Standing in that hallway was none other than Connor Franta, peeking around the corner and staring admirably with a lovesick smile on his face. Troye flashed him a heartfelt smile. His green eyes lit up, sending him into a small fit of panic, but he nervously waved back, blushing. Troye’s heart fluttered, and he was pretty sure that Connor’s had too. 

“Yeah,” he finally told Tyler. “I think he does.”


End file.
